¿Solo un sueño?
by XxCaTsExX
Summary: Tsuna sueña seguidamente cosas indevidas con su tutor...se haran relaidad o solo seguiran siendo un sueño...(Hiiiiii Yamamoto me esta besando!o.O)...
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Akira Amano XD_

* * *

_- ngh…ah…- el calor en mi interior era insoportable – no ahí no…ang – sentí como su dedo se introducía en mi interior mientras sus lengua recorría mi intimidad – ngh…ah! ah!...mmm… - intente callar esos indecorosos sonidos con mi mano_

_- no lo hagas…déjame escucharte…saber que disfrutas esto igual que yo – quito mi mano de mi boca mientras clavaba sus ojos negros como la noche en los míos_

_- ahhh! – sentí mi mente nublarse ante el placer que me brindaban sus dedos – a-a-ahí…Reborn…ngh… - gemí molesto al dejar de sentir sus dedos en mi entrada_

_- no seas impaciente Tsuna…- escuche mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y apartaba rápidamente sus pantalones y ropa interior (dios eso no podrá caber "ahí") me estremecí de solo pensarlo – tranquilízate sino te dolerá – beso mi frente tiernamente, me sonroje ante tal muestra de cariño (o sea estamos hablando de mi espartano tutor el cual nunca y digo nunca ha hecho eso) - oh~ y no será la única – iba a regañarle por leer mi mente cuando sentí que se introducía de una en mi interior_

_- AH! Sácalo…duele…R-Reborn d-d-duele… - ardía, era un dolor indescriptible, intente reprimir mis gemidos de dolor mientras las lagrimas surcaban mi rostro _

_- tranquilo…no me moveré hasta que estés bien… - susurro en la curva de mi cuello, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el dolor había desminuido siendo invadido lentamente por el placer y comencé a mover mis caderas contra las de el – ah…tan estrecho – sus estocadas comenzaban a ser cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, sus besos me robaban el poco aire que lograba a respirar entre jadeos de placer – estas tan húmedo…tan caliente y estrecho…ah…- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sacaba y metía profundamente su pene en mi _

_- AH! Ahí…R-Reborn… - estire la mano -…voy a…voy a -_

_- Tsuna…. - susurro sujetando mi mano_

-¡Despierta de una vez dame-Tsuna! – sentí una bala rosar mi cabello

- Hiii~! – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con León-pistola a unos metros de mi persona _( un sueño…mierda_) mire a Reborn – _estas tan húmedo…tan caliente y estrecho…_ - sentí mi cara arder al recordar como sus aliento chocaba contra mi oreja mientra decía aquello, aparte mi rostro de aquella mirada inquisitiva - ¿Qué q-q-quieres Reborn? – trague al notar que había tartamudeado y mi rostro seguía igual de caliente ( no lo mires o sabrá lo que piensas…) sentí una mano alzar mi rostro encontrándome con esos pecaminosos ojos negros – R-Reborn…- murmure antes de que todo se oscureciera.

_- pero mira que impaciente eres Tsuna - el calor recorrió mi rostro mientras sentía la necesidad de ser uno con Reborn_

_- n-ne Reborn? - logre decir entre jadeos_

_- hn? - acaricio sus labios con los míos, gemí al sentir su miembro rozar con mis caderas_

_- Ah! - el placer recorrió mi sistema al sentir sus manos masturbar mi miembro lentamente - t...tú...ngh ah...¿me amas? - sentí enrojecer mi rostro mas de lo que ya estaba_

_Se detuvo desviando su mirada de la mía - ...- sentí una punzada ante su silencio, cerré los ojos al sentir el picor de las lagrimas mientras intentaba salir del refugio de sus brazos_

_- n-no tienes que respo-onder - sentí que las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas e intente salir rápidamente pero sus brazos me lo impedían - R-Reborn...déjame...salir - sentí su mano alzar suavemente mi rostro dejándome al descubierto de esa mirada azabache_

_- no malinterpretes las cosas antes de tiempo Tsunayoshi - temblé al escuchar su voz mas ronca de lo normal - simplemente no pude evitar molestarte te veías tan adorable - dijo pícaro_

_- ¡Reborn serás...ang ngh - sentí como su lengua jugaba con la mía silenciándome en un apasionado beso_

_- Tsuna lo diré una sola vez...yo te-_

- ¡Despierta de una puta vez dame-Tsuna! - escuche para luego caerme de lo que supuse era el sillón de la sala de estar

- ¡Hiii~ R-Reborn eso dolió! - me sobe la espalda

- será mejor que te muevas y coloques tú culo en tu despacho antes de que te vuele la cabeza literalmente - enfatizo pegando el revolver en mi frente

- ¡Hiii~ no quiero morir! T_T - rápidamente me levante y corrí hacia mi despacho

- hola Tsu- mire hacia el frente para sentir mi cara impactar contra algo duro y luego caer

- itte...-

- auch...¿estás bien Tsuna? - enfoque mi mirada en aquellos ojos de color café

Asentí - gomene Yamamoto si me hubiese fijado no habría pasado - mire hacia el piso

- ma ma Tsuna no tienes de que preocuparte - desordeno mi cabello amistosamente

- arigato Yamamoto - le sonreí feliz de que me perdonara

- T-Tsuna...ya no lo soporto - antes de que pudiera preguntar sentí sus labios presionando contra los míos _(Hiiiiii Yamamoto me esta besando!o_O)_

- ¡¿Q-Qué crees que les estas haciendo al décimo idiota friki del béisbol?! - sentí como me alzaban - no se preocupe décimo su mano derecha lo...d-décimo - vi como se sonrojaba

- ¿Gokudera-kun? - sentí un simple rose de labios para luego ser jalado a otro par de brazos - Hiiii Oni-san?! -

- yo también quiero besar a Sawada al EXTREMO! - me sonroje aun mas al sentir lo suave que eran los labios de Oni- san

- kufufufu~...- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir aquellas frías manos enguantadas sujetarme por debajo de la ropa - pero miren que tentador eres Tsunayoshi-kun...no dejare que te toquen nuevamente kufufufu~ - me estremecí al mirar fijamente a su ojo rojo que comenzaba a cambiar de numero de forma constante

- ¡¿Pero que mierda...?! - observe como los demás eran envueltos por tentáculos

- será mejor que pongas mas atención a lo que esta frente a ti que a lo que esta a tú alrededor Tsunayoshi-kun kufufufu~ - de nuevo ese escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo anticipándome algo

- M-Mukuro...-

- shhhh...- sus fríos labios tocaron los míos mientras me dejaba sobre el escritorio, sus manos se paseaban sobre mi ropa mientras profundizaba el beso, en un gemido introdujo su lengua en búsqueda de la mía

- por tocar la propiedad de otros kamikorosu! - vi como Mukuro era aventado al otro lado de escritorio por una tonfa

- H-Hibari-san...ugh! - sentí como mi espalda era azotada contra la pared y como aquellos ojos de depredador me escudriñaban con la mirada y sin perder un segundo mas me beso adentrando su lengua en mi boca, profundo, salvaje y apasionado pero algo faltaba...sentí mis mejillas arder aun mas si era posible al sentir sus manos sobre mi trasero

- Sawada Tsunayoshi tu me perteneces…sino te morderé hasta la muerte - jadie

- lo siento pero el es de mi propiedad, ya es hora que les **enseñe** una lección por tocar lo que nos es suyo **mocosos **- tirite por el tono enojado de aquella voz para luego caer con Hibari-san inconciente en mis brazos

- R-Reborn... - vi como apartaba con su pie a Hibari-san - ¿Qué crees que haces? - me enoje por su comportamiento

- reclamando lo que es mío Tsunayoshi - vislumbre un rastro de lujuria en sus ojos - y **tú **eres **mío **Tsuna~ - me alzo en brazos pasando por encima de los demás

- Reborn! - le mire con reproche

- silencio neko-Tsuna - bufo divertido mientras apuntaba uno los espejos del pasillo _(espera...¿Cuando llegamos al pasillo?) _- estabas demasiado distraído para ver por donde íbamos dame-Tsuna -

- ¡no leas mi mente Re...Hiiiiii! - vi en el espejo a mi mismo con orejas y cola de gato del color de mi pelo y...y ...tenia el rostro rojo como un tomate al notar la camisa que llevaba encima, a penas cubría mi trasero que por ciertas razones estaba desnudo _(dadgzgdafgds #&#...se mueven) _- ah mm... prrrrr...Reborn - le mire sonrojado mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mis orejas

- demasiado...violable - le escuche decir antes de entrar en una habitación y ser aventado contra la cama

- Hiiiiii! - intente cubrirme con la diminuta camisa, mire de soslayo a Reborn sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse ante lo que veía, su camisa estaba totalmente desabrochada exponiendo su bien formado abdomen, la fedora colocada en el velador dejaba a la vista su cabello negro con aquellas resaltantes patillas tenia las ganas de acariciarlas, pero lo que mas me asombraba era ver la perfección de su rostro...tan masculino...tan seductor y sus ojos llenos de pasión me dejaban hipnotizados

- jeje respira Tsuna...- le escuche decir sacándome de mis pensamientos dándome cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración...sentía como mi cara ardía de vergüenza, aparte mi mirada de aquella hipnotizante para mí - Tsuna mírame - negué sintiendo como se subía a la cama

- R-Reborn...- retrocedí al ver que se acercaba

- tsk...- mi pie fue jalado dejándome debajo de su cuerpo con la mitad de mi cuerpo al descubierto

- Hiiiii~! No! - intente cubrirme pero sus manos me lo impidieron - suelta...ng...- sus labios atraparon los míos en un fogoso beso _(¿Por qué?) _- ah...ah - jadie al separarnos

- Tsuna? - sentí las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro mientras intentaba apartarme de él

- ¿Por qué h-haces esto Reborn? - me mordí el labio al escuchar mi voz temblar - tú siempre eres indiferente conmigo y se que me quieres como tú alumno, pero – _(vamos Tsuna tú puedes...es ahora o nunca) _- yo no... Yo no quiero ser el placer de una noche como tus demás amantes y-y –_ (demonios no era eso lo que quería decir) _ abrí sorprendido los ojos al sentir nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez era diferente su beso era delicado y malditamente excitante

- silencio dame-Tsuna...no te diste cuenta de lo que dije hace un rato ¿cierto? - negué cubriéndome el rostro aprovechando que había soltado mis manos - arg...escucha bien Tsuna porque no lo pienso a repetir...t-te amo... - le mire sorprendido y me deleite con el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas _(t-tan adorable *0*)_ - ahora si que te violo -

- Hiiiiii! Matte R-Reborn! - se detuvo impaciente - yo...- trague saliva - yo también te amo...¡Nyaaaa! - salte sujetando mi cola y tapándome la boca _(¡¿Qué mierda acaba de salir de mi boca?! o_O)_

- ... - alzo sus manos

- ng no a-ahí n...no prrrrr - acaricio mis orejas y cola

- que hermosa reacción Tsunayoshi - continuo acariciándome con una mano mientras desabotonaba la camisa dejándome totalmente expuesto a él

- ah...mmm...ngg - gemí al sentir su boca sobre mi pecho mientras me volvía a recostar en la cama

- que cuerpo mas libidinoso tienes Tsuna - susurro a mi oído con su voz ronca

- ah!...gh nh...R-Reborn - sus manos recorrieron mi miembro con maestría

- ¿te gusta Tsuna? - me miro con sus ojos bañados en lujuria

- n-nya...ah s-si...mas rápido...onegai...- el placer aumentada al sentir su mano aumentar la velocidad - ah...ngh…R-Reborn voy a...voy a - mordió mis orejar causándome un escalofrío que libero de golpe una explosión de placer desde mi cabeza a las puntas de mis pies y llevando a culminar contra nuestros abdómenes

- veo que todavía eres virgen Tsuna...- gruño me sonroje, desvíe la mirada y trate de regularizar mi respiración

- eso es...porque quería que fueras el primero Reborn...y el único - murmure avergonzado

- demonios Tsuna ya no aguanto...- sentí sus labios chocar con los míos de forma salvaje alterándome completamente, excitándome rápidamente

- R-Reborn! - abrí los ojos sorprendido al sentir como acariciaba mi entrada con sus dedos - ngh...m-matte...ah - una sensación rara me invadió al sentir unos de sus dedos introducirse

- shhh...tranquilo Tsuna confía en mi - asentí y me deje llevar por las sensaciones, pronto el placer se hizo paso, el dolor llego con el segundo dedo

- Hiii! Duele R-Reborn...sácalo - lo mire sintiendo las lagrimas picar mis ojos

- vamos calma Tsuna...- respire pausadamente y gemí al acostumbrarme, luego llego el tercer dedo y el placer fue mayor hasta que sus dedos salieron

- nya...- alegue por dejar de sentir aquel placer

- calma Tsuna ahora necesito que te relajes...dolerá así que lo hare rápido y no me moveré - me miro en busca de mi aprobación, tome aire y asentí

- Ah! - las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, mis uñas se enterraron el las sabanas mientras mordía mi labio sintiendo la sangre al intentar evitar gritar - d-duele...- era grande, duro y estuvo dentro de mi en una estocada que se sintió como si me desgarrara

- shh...tranquilo esperare hasta que estés listo...- beso mis ojos y lamió la sangre de mis labios dándome pequeños besos intentando calmarme, el dolor fue desapareciendo y dio paso a una entraña sensación que me incito a mover las caderas en busca de mas - ngh...- escuche gemir despacio a Reborn

- ngh...ah ah - sus estocadas fueron lentas pero profundas haciéndome gemir y jadiar por falta de aire - mas rápido R-Reborn...ngh- su respiración choco con la mía mezclándose entre los besos

- demonios Tsuna eres demasiado estrecho...y c-caliente - cada vez era mas rápido, cada vez el placer aumentaba hasta aturdirme

- Reborn...yo ya...yo ya ngh - me callo con un beso mientras sentía como nos corríamos alcanzando el clímax, el dentro de mí y yo entre nuestros estómagos nuevamente - ah...ngh ah - no podía hablar solo intentaba regularizar mi respiración y esperar que mi mente volviera a funcionar

- Ti amoTsunayoshi - llore mientras lo abrazaba

- Ti amo Reborn - se salio para luego cubrirnos y caer juntos en la inconciencia con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Espero k les guste el primer cap pronto subire la conti...a comer frutillas :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen...sino les pertenecen a Akira Amano espero les guste :D

* * *

- ...mmm - abrí lentamente los ojos al sentir las suaves caricias en mi cabello - ah...Reborn - suspire acariciando su pecho

- ¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna? - alce la mirada fijándome en esos ojos azabaches y sonriendo tímidamente le bese

- bien...sería bueno que no nos ausentáramos en la cena...- me miro divertido

- espero no asesinar a nadie...- murmuro sin que lograra entender

- ¿Dijiste algo Reborn? - me di vuelta para salir de la cama

- nada Tsuna será mejor tomar una ducha antes de bajar...si es que puedes levantarte - sonrío

Me levante y le mire al escucharlo decir aquello - ¿hare?...Hiiii! Nyaa~ - grite al sentir el dolor recorrer mi espalda y trasero sumando el dolor de mi caída, mas aplastar mi cola de gato - auch...-

- sabia que esto sucedería...dame-Tsuna - se mofo mientras caminaba hacia a mí, sentí mi cara arder al verlo desnudo y todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unas horas aparecieron en mi mente avergonzándome ante sus atenta mirada - mira que alumno mas pervertido eres Tsuna...- murmuro con su voz ronca haciendo temblar de anticipación

- pues aprendo rápido Reborn sensei~… - dije deleitándome con el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro hasta que una sonrisa surco sus labios _(esto no es bueno)_

- oh claro que lo es Tsuna~ - me tomo en brazos - ¿listo para la lección del baño? -susurro en mi oreja para morderla acariciando mi trasero - vamos amore~ -

_Un baño y dos horas después_

Reborn entraba feliz al comedor inspeccionando que todos los guardianes estaban ahí, caminando hacia la gran mesa esquivo un tridente y una tonfa sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo - idiotas...- susurro para sentarse y beber su querido expresso

- antes de que Tsuna entre les dejare en claro algunas cosas... - miro a todos para luego bajar sus fedora causando que la sombra en su rostro aumentara dándole un aspecto mas peligroso de lo que ya era - **uno** de ahora en adelante Tsuna me pertenece - sonrío viendo las muecas de enojo en los guardianes - **dos** al que vea intentando sobrepasarse con Tsuna - se sonó los nudillos - ya sabrá lo que sucederá - todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda - y **tres **pronto sabre como castigarlos por tocar a **MI **Tsuna - destilo veneno

- P-Pero... - hablo Gokudera

- sumimase minna por dejarlos esperando - interrumpió Tsuna mirando a sus guardianes para luego esconder su mirada sonrojada y sentarse debidamente en su lugar como jefe

- tsk me niego a respetar tus reglas bebe - dijo Kyoya sacando sus tonfas

- no me gusta aceptarlo pero ave-kun tiene la razón - siguió Mukuro materializando su tridente

- ¿Qué me perdí? - todos miraron a Tsuna y observaron por fin la vestimenta del susodicho sonrojándose la mayoría - menos Reborn -

- silencio neko-Tsuna - dijo mientras tomaba su expresso

- kufufufu~ por fin cumpliré el sueño de tenerte de mascota Tsunayoshi-kun~ - tomo su mano y paso la otra por la cadera de Tsuna

- no sueñes mucho herbívoro cabeza de piña el es mío - tomo la otra mano y paso su mano por el otro lado de la cadera del gato

*bang* *bang* Hibari y Mukuro lograron esquivar los disparos - lo dejare pasar por esta vez pero será la única vez que lo haré - dejo su expresso en la mesa - vamos Tsuna - tiro de la mano al castaño

- p-pero la cena...-

- no te preocupes que ya la llevaran a la habitación - dijo amenazando a unas sirvientas con la mirada

- pronto se la llevamos Tsunayoshi-sama y…Reborn-sama ¿en su cuarto cierto? -

- si y no demoren - dijo mientras arrastraba a un confuso Tsuna - después de cenar...jugaremos para bajar la comida...con nuestros cuerpos - susurro besándolo en frente de todos

- ... -/- - se sonrojo saliendo sin criticar su forma de actuar a fin de cuentas hablamos de Reborn el hitman número uno del mundo.

_Tres mese después..._

-...creo que... -

- Sawada-san! - corrió para socorrer a su paciente el médico -...joder...Hayato-sama me va a matar si se entera...T_T por favor Sawada-san despierte -

_Una hora mas tarde..._

- eso si que fue una sorpresa - sonreí acariciando mi estomago, pero pronto caí en cuenta de un gran detalle - ¿Cómo se lo digo a Reborn? - mordí mi labio pensando en diferentes formas de decirlo

- Tsuna! - di un respingo mirando inmediatamente a Yamamoto - ¿Dónde te metiste Tsuna? - dijo levemente asustado - Reborn esta que escupe fuego por la boca -

- ¿Mukuro y Hibari-san? -asintió mientras volvía a observarme - Tsuna te noto diferente - dijo acercándose aun mas

- ¿Cómo diferente? - le mire sin entender

- bueno sucede que desprendes un aura mas hermosa de lo común...no se me recuerda a la novia de Romario cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada...brillaba mas que antes o algo así - me mordí el labio ante la deducción de Yamamoto

- bueno puede que...- abrió los ojos sorprendidos

- ¿De verdad? - dijo incrédulo

- ¿Crees qué bromearía con esto? - el negó y de un momento a otro estaba en los brazos de Yamamoto - ...Y-Yamamoto si R-Reborn te ve va...-

- perdón pero estoy feliz voy a ser tío jejejeje...etto ¿se lo has dicho ha Reborn? - negué mientras correspondía el abrazo

- aun no se como le voy a decir lo que sucede -

- decirme que dame-Tsuna...Yamamoto suéltalo - me tense ante el enojo que hacia denotar en su voz

- jajaja ma ma no hay para que enojarse...me bajo siempre atento a la mirada de mi ahora tutor-novio espartano

- bueno habla que quieres decir Tsuna - di un pequeño saltito en mi lugar antes de sentir la mano de Yamamoto en mi hombro brindándome apoyo

- será mejor que os deje solos...suerte Tsuna - susurro dándome un beso en la mejilla ante el gruñido de advertencia de Reborn

- yo...Reborn...demonios - tome aire entrando en shock _(demonios...demonios demonios demonios) _todo comenzó a dar vueltas y cerré los ojos _(mierda) _.

- Tsuna? - le mire preocupado por su repentino cambio, me acerque cuando comenzó a desvanecerse - Tsuna! - logre atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo - Hey Tsuna! - tome su pulso _(normal...mierda no me asustes así)_

- ¿Reborn-san ha visto al...décimo! - lo tome en brazos antes de que lo hiciera el idiota de Gokudera

- Gokudera encárgate de las reuniones con Yamamoto...no te preocupes yo me encargo de mi dame estudiante - me encamine a la alcoba de Tsuna

- ...- lo recosté sonriendo ante su sonrojo - no te hagas el dormido Tsuna...- hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba

- ¿Cuando...-

- fácil te sonrojaste cuando te toque antes de entrar - sentí como se hundía la cama bajo mi peso - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- bien solo fueron los nervios - acaricie su mejilla

- ¿Qué quieres decirme Tsuna? - el sonrío y luego agacho la mirada

- yo...yo...Reborn...etto...vamos a ser padres - tembló _(vamos a ser padres...vamos a ser padres...vamos a ser padres...) _me congele sintiendo un mar de diferentes emociones, _(mi alumno, la persona que mas amo, mi pareja...voy a ser padre...)_ sentí que tiraban de mi gabardina - R-Reborn... - me miro con los ojos aguados

- Tsuna...Tsuna me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo - le abrase...nunca me había sentido tan feliz...excepto cofcofsexoconTsunacofcof...sujete su rostro y le bese hasta quedar sin aire - ti amo -

- ti amo Reborn... - dijo entre lágrimas - ti amo... -

_En la cena..._

*bang* *bang* - ahora que todos están tranquilos hay algo que deben saber... - trague saliva tomando valor de la sonrisa que me daba Yamamoto y de la calida mirada de Reborn - Reborn y yo...vamos a ser padres - solté por fin la bomba

*plop* mire hacia donde unos segundos antes se encontraba mi mano derecha -...ma ma Hayato no es hora de dormir - negó divertido Yamamoto

- Hn...yo seré mejor tío que él herbívoro cabeza de piña - dijo divertido

- no sueñes tanto ave-kun ya sabes Tsunayoshi-kun el próximo es mío - dijo con una sonrisa que rayaba lo obsceno

- ni lo pienses el próximo será mío Sawada Tsunayoshi...estupido herbívoro cabeza de piña - se mofo con sus tonfas en mano, sonreí pero me detuve al sentir el aura asesina de Reborn

- jejeje os advierto que me voy por una viaje de negocios...dos semanas...si al usagi le sucede algo en mi ausencia - callo alzando a León pistola haciéndolos tragar grueso - no querrán repetir el castigo de la vez anterior - negaron frenéticamente - muy bien - se sentó a tomar se expresso - Tsuna come acuérdate que ahora alimentas a dos personas - dijo cariñoso _(bipolar...^°^u)_ asentí recordando lo que sucedió hace un mes

_Un mes atrás_

_*Crack* *Bang* *Bang* - Waaaah! - salte de la cama al escuchar los gritos de mis guardianes - Reborn nos están atacan...do...no esta - mire a mi alrededor y mi ahora novio no estaba...tuve un mal presentimiento, así que aun sin cambiarme mi pijama de conejito__** (regalo de Reborn...incluye orejas y colita) **__corrí al lugar de los gritos - pero que demonios...je...jeje...jajajajajaja! - llore al ver lo que estaba frente a mí, mis guardianes aquellos que imponían terror con solo mirarte estaban atados boca abajo, vistiendo trajes de sirvienta y con ropa interior rosada, aguante la respiración (oh por dios eso que usa Hibari-san es maquillaje?) mire a Reborn sin dejar de reír - eres malo...Reborn - sonrío de forma sensual_

_- que bueno que lo disfrutes Tsuna...porque pronto recibirás tu castigo por dejarte besar aquella vez - sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo_

_- Hiiiii~! -_

_(Estuvieron escondidos en sus habitaciones por semanas...todavía no puedo creer que la tímida de Chrome les sacara fotos) _sonreí mirando nuevamente a mi familia _(...ugh creo que...) _sin esperar mas corrí directamente al baño de la habitación mas cercana - ugh...- cerré antes de vomitar

- ¡¿Tsuna/Sawada/Tsunayoshi?! - escuche las voces de todos al otro lado de la puerta, me toque el estomago soportando el amargo sabor que recorría en ese momento mi garganta

- Tsuna voy a entrar - me seque la boca con la toalla

- no Reborn... - no logre decir ya que había entrado con una toalla húmeda

- ven déjame limpiarte - paso suavemente la toalla limpiando el sudor de mi rostro - ¿te sientes mejor? - asentí reposando sobre mi cuerpo contra el de él - venga será mejor que descanses - asentí tirando la cadena y saliendo de la mano de mi pareja _(estos serán unos largos seis meses) _suspire.

Dos semanas, se supone que hace dos días debió llegar pero no! Él aun no vuelve y eso me esta preocupando...ni una llamada, ni siquiera contesta las mías -...por favor que este bien - suspire sintiendo una lagrima recorrer mi rostro - malditas hormonas - mas lagrimas salieron

- ah...ven - sentí a Hibird apoyarse en mi hombro mientras Hibari-san me abrazaba y Mukuro me acariciaba el pelo

- kufufufu mira que hacer llorar a Tsunayoshi-kun que novio mas malo...tsk ten - escuche que algo sonaba y mire a Mukuro con la mano estirada y dentro de esta había

- Mukuro...- tomé el reloj de bolsillo muy parecido al que tenía primo, tenia el estandarte de la _famiglia_

- ábrelo - mire a Hibari-san y a él para abrirlo...mas las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro

- es hermoso - no era un reloj era un portarretrato con una foto de todos tomada hace tres semanas y en la otra parte una escritura

- Nel bene e nel male sempre avrà diversi noi anche se siamo lontano o vicino che è una promessa ... - dijo Hibari-san

- Per il nostro cielo - termine de decir la escritura

- ese es nuestro voto...el de tus guardianes y amigos - escuche a mis espaldas

- espero le suba el animo décimo - me seque las lagrima y sonreí

- arigato minna - caminamos hasta mi oficina cuando

- ma ma creo que Tsuna se acaba de enterar de la sorpresa - corrí abriendo rápidamente la puerta, encontrándome con aquellos ojos azabaches ocultos bajo su característica fedora y con León en su mano

- Reborn! - me tire a sus brazos

- jeje veo que me echaste de menos Tsuna - sentí el escozor de las lagrimas y me aleje de él

- ¿Por qué no contestaste ni diste señales sobre tú persona durante estas dos semanas? - apreté mis puños - estuve preocupado...no es de tí ausentarte mas tiempo de lo dicho...- me mordí el labio al sentir las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas

- perdón Tsuna...- sentí su calido abrazo - no quería preocuparte solo quería hacerte una sorpresa...- se alejo y miro a todos antes de arrodillarse

- Reborn...-

- Il mio cielo...aceptas casarte conmigo? - abrí una pequeña cajita de terciopelo naranjo

- oh Reborn claro que acepto - le abrase sin dejar de llorar mientras colocaba el anillo en su lugar

- Tsunayoshi Vongola di Arcobaleno...ai shiteru -

- ai shitero mo Reborn -

_Un mes después..._

- Vongola décimo acepta usted a Reborn Arcobaleno el hitman número uno del mundo como esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza ya que pobreza no creo que vivan, en el sadismo y masoquismo, en el fetiche del novio por vestirlo de animalito hasta que la muerte los separe? - a todos le corrió una gota por lo último

- si acepto -

- y usted acepta a Vongola Tsunayoshi décimo jefe de la familia Vongola como su esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en el estrés cotidiano de ser jefe, en los intentos de sus guardianes por violarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? - dijo sin mas el cura

- acepto -

- por el poder que me confiere el noveno y la mafia los declaro marido y esposo...puede violarse al novio - sonreí al sentir los labios de mi ahora esposo sobre los míos

- prepárate esta será una larga noche Tsuna - me sonroje de solo pensar en verlo con yukata

- eso espero...-

_Tres años después..._

- Hikari corre que oto-san viene con oka-san y nuestro hermanito - gritaba un mini Reborn de ojos castaños

- espérame Giovani! - gritaba una niña de cabellos castaños lacios y ojos azabache, un auto se estaciona en frente de la mansión donde son recibidos la pareja Vongola di Arcobaleno - Oto-chan Oka-chan! -

- Hikari, Giovani espero que se hayan portado bien en nuestra ausencia - acaricio los revoltosos cabellos de sus hijos

- hai Oto-chan - miraron a su madre que cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos

- niños os presento a su nuevo hermanitos Giotto Vongola di Arcobaleno - se agacho para que vieran al bebe que tenía una pequeña mata de cabellos castaños y ojos de un vivo naranja mas la bella sonrisa de su madre -

- bienvenido fratellino -

- bienvenido a la familia - se escucharon las voces de todos los guardianes y sus respectivas familias

- bienvenido a Vongola - susurraron Tsuna y Reborn comenzando a caminar hacia los demás.

Fin

* * *

Y con se termina este fic xD espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
